The Future Awaits (Part 1)
by PnF.Fa113r.G0dd3ss
Summary: Phineas, Ferb and the gang meet a strange new girl. Thaddeus has seemed to get the Dark secrets of Danville and If he tells his secret evil organization The worlds timeline will collapse and all is lost. Will Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet and new friend Sabrina Stop this before it's too late?


The Future Awaits

Phineas and Ferb peacefully sat beneath their famous tree waiting for some big idea to pop into their head for today's project. Isabella came though the gate and said her regular catchphrase. "Hey Phineas, Whatcha Doin?"

"Oh, hey Isabella." Phineas greeted."Ferb and I are trying to think of a really cool invention we can make but.. Nothing seems to pop up,do you have any idea's?" Isabella was about to respond when.. "PHINEAS, FERB!" Buford ran in with Baljeet in his arms looking real messed up. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked. "THERE IS SOME RANDOM GIRLY THAT KEEPS FOLLOWING ME, I TRIED PUNCHING HER BUT.. I think she's a ghostagram!"

"A "ghostagram" is what Buford calls a ghost that's a hologram." Baljeet added. Just then the mysterious figure came right through the gate ,a leaned against the gate, and asked "You guys got a problem with me?" The gang gasped and looked a bit stunned. Phineas came a bit closer and asked "Who are you?" The mysterious figure took off her hood revealing her medium length blond hair. "I am Sabrina. I never meant to frighten any of you but.. Let me re-introduce myself. I am Sabrina, I have came from another world to keep track of Danville. I know every secret that is too precious to reveal to any of you. If I ever tell a living soul about the dark secrets of Danville, then the timeline of this world shall collapse and then I must travel back in time to fix everything right, do you understand?" They all nodded. Buford started to ask "Then why were you girly following me around?!" "Well.. You looked a bit suspicious to me so I followed, I ended up here, so I decided to see what was going on." Sabrina started. "But I need your help. Someone you may know has figured out some classified information, If they tell the one the secret fates to, all is lost." Just then the gate swung open. "Hello Friends..."

"Thaddeus?!" The gang shouted. "Well, well, well... Sabrina nice seeing you again.." Sabrina jumped up and held Thaddeus to the ground and asked "HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?! THE SECRET FACILITY HAS THE TOP SECURITY IN THE WORLD!" Isabella started to ask her friends "Uhm should we?" "Lets just leave it to them." Ferb added. Thaddeus kicked Sabrina and left for the gate only saying "The Platypus! Muahaha!" Phineas started to wonder in fright. "What do you mean secret facility? What platypus?! What's going on?!" Isabella tried to calm him down, yet she and the rest of the gang was still in shock about what was just happening. Sabrina stood up and rubbed her leg from the hard kick. "I can't tell you much but... Thaddeus and I have be arch enemies for years. He has always been trying to get the deep dark secrets of Danville since we were just toddlers. If he ever found out those secrets, he would tell his evil team of evil forces or just E.T.O.E.F. along with Thor, and the timeline of this world will be switched and everything you've loved would be just...Gone. The uhh..Someone who has told him is in alot of trouble and..I must go. Good bye."  
The gang just stood there, in shock. "Who is that someone she's talking about- wait just a moment.." Phineas walked over to a little piece of paper with Sabrina's email on it. "Guys look! She left us her email so we can contact her.. But how will she know our emails?" Just at that moment another piece of paper but larger came floating out of nowhere. Baljeet took the paper and started to read it out-loud. "So I can be in contact with you when ready, I've send you my email and I've made you guys a group email. I will be back within an hour."

Isabella sat down under the tree and started to think hard. "If she knows everything about danville does she know about me liking Phineas?Does Thaddeus know? What if Thaddeus tells E.T.O.E.F? Are me and phineas destined to be together or will that never work out and change the worlds timeline forever? Does Phineas even like me back?" A tear ran down her face, and she drew a broken heart on the ground with a stick. Everyone else was busy thinking and talking about what just happend. Except for Phineas. He saw how sad Isabella was. He walked over to her and sat down and asked "Why so upset?" Isabella looked up and saw Phineas's worried face. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but yet she would do anything for him. "Nothing really.. If you do think something is wrong, I don't wanna talk about it" She got up and walked towards the gang leaving Phineas confused. He looked at The ground to see a drawn broken heart with a surprising P on one side and I on the other side. He started to think about it "Why is Isabella so sad? Why did she write P and I on a broken heart? What does it mean?" Finally it got to him.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**I know this isn't good but I tried :)**

**What gonna happen? Will the 2D return?**

**Will Phineas and the gang realize who**

**this "Someone" is? What happened to perry?**

**To Be Explained... Dun Dun DAAAA :D**

**~ 113r.G0dd3ss**


End file.
